Obsesión
by Pangoro
Summary: Del amor a la obsesión hay un solo paso, Barry ya caminó 5 kilometros.


**Advertencias**: ColdCoffeeShipping (Non-con al principio). Intento de violación, Barry OOC durante este.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemón y todo lo que abarca (dispositivos, criaturas, personajes, etc) no me pertenece.

**Extras/Notas: ** Sé que el cloroformo no duerme inmediatamente pero...ya que.

Considero que Paul más que asustado, estaría cabreadisimo de que alguien intente obligarlo a hacer algo que el no quiere hacer. Y más un "idiota" como Barry. Puede que lo consideréis poco realista, pero me lo imagino así...

**-000-**

_Todo por amor_

Paul se agita entre la furia y el miedo, intentando liberarse de el amarre que le impuso su captor. Tiene las manos amarradas con una cuerda, la cual esta a su vez asegurada en el cabezal de la cama.

Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado. No le tenia miedo a Barry, de hecho, si pudiera le rompería la cara a patadas en este momento, si no tuviera las piernas también amarradas y no supiera donde carajos esta Barry.

Probablemente debió escuchar la advertencia del chico con apellido de condimento acerca de su "fanboy". Quien resultó que era mucho más que eso, no era algo que fuera normal, Ash se lo dijo, intentó advertirle de el peligro que suponía estar cerca suyo, Pero él no le creyó.

Barry se veía demasiado idiota e inocente para ser algo como lo que le describía el chico con apellido de condimento.

Estaba en un gran error. Quizo contradecir a su rival, no sospechó de él ni siquiera cuando percibió el singular olor a dulce en el aire.

Dejó de retorcerse por unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, implorando a Arceus, porque fuera quien sea menos la persona que lo ató a la cama, aun tenia la vaga esperanza de que lo rescaten de esa locura.

Su imploración fue ignorada y su esperanza pisoteada vilmente, porque ahí, enfrente suyo (y con una sonrisa) esta ni más ni menos que Barry.

Vuelve a forcejear, con mas fuerza y ganas que nunca, aun a sabiendas de que es inútil. De alguna manera su orgullo (y de por sí, su personalidad rebelde) no lo deja admitirse así mismo que en realidad, no tiene salida, y esta vez ni su hermano ni nadie podrá salvarle.

El otro se acerca peligrosamente, esos labios rozaron los suyos cuando los movió para preguntar de manera lenta y burlona...

—¿Realmente te quieres liberar?—

La respuesta hubiera sido un insulto hacia él (Y probablemente también a su madre).

Pero Paul sabia que ,por ahora, no estaba en condiciones de decir algo estúpido. No sabe lo que el otro pudiera hacerle, aunque ahora estaba muy claro a que extremo podría llegar por tenerle, cueste lo que cueste.

—...Solo, tienes que obedecer.—

La idea no le gustaba nada si el "obedecer" era dejarse ser cogido. Pero el miedo de ser dañado le estaba comenzando a ganar, y la razón también comenzó a llegar a su cabeza. ¿Como diablos esperaba poder soltarse de un firme y bien colocado agarre?

Barry aprovechando su aparente estado de trance, le arrancó sin el menor esfuerzo los pantalones. De una, sin forcejear.

Su cara cambió considerablemente, abriendo mucho los ojos y con una mueca, más que miedo, de disgusto total por la situación en la que estaba.

—A que viene esa expresión...?— Otra sonrisa, de lado, apenas visible.

¿Ese idiota fanboy se creía capaz de intimidarlo?

(Quizás un poco)

—A que viene todo esto, Barry?— Su atrevimiento solo recibió la risa ronca del rubio quien no vaciló en responderle, creía que, al menos, merecía explicación de porque carajos lo había amarrado a la cama ¿No?.

—Verás...Sabia que si te decia que me gustabas por las buenas, me mandarías al cuerno—

—Naturalmente.— ¿Donde quedó el miedo de Paul? Detrás de su personalidad de perra. . Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, debía demostrarla que él no iba a lloriquear. Aunque hace momentos estuviera apunto de rogar.

Barry solo rió, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¿Viste? No tenia otra opción...— Comenzó a separar un poco más sus piernas, para acomodarse y...

—Oi.— Lo llamó Paul, antes que los nervios lo vuelvan a controlar —Barry...suéltame—

El notablemente más alto solo volvió a reír.

—No, y como sigas así, voy a tener que taparte la boca, Paul... te prometo que te gustará tanto como amí...— Comenzó a acercar sus labios, pero Paul movió la cara.

—T...— Se iba a arrepentir de esto. —Tendré una cita contigo si me dejas.—

Barry retrocedió.

—Como pareja. Enserio. No tendrás que hacerme ESTO.— Movió sus manos para demostrarle de que hablaba.

—...Me estas mintiendo— Paul, sorprendentemente, se inclinó hacia Barry, como pudo, claro.

—¿Crees que te mentiria si me tuvieras amarrado a tu cama?—

—¿Como sé que lo cumplirás?—

—...Lo sabrás...— Pensó en algo rapido —...Porque será ahora mismo.—

Barry normalmente no lo habria pensado y solo hubiera asentido rapidamente, emocionado. Pero, tratandose de su mayor obsesión, por la cual habia luchado tanto sin exito alguno, se controló un poco.

—No gritarás, ni me golpearás en la entrepierna para huir, ni tampoco apenas salgamos saldrás corriendo...Ni me denunciarás?—

Paul asintió con la cabeza.

—No. Ahora, ¿Me soltarás las putas muñecas que me estan comenzando a doler? Y de paso, pasame mis pantalones. Gracias—

**-000-**

Tanto la noche como la calle estaban frias, con un aire algo fuerte y el cielo cubierto de nubes grises aunque sin peligro de lluvia.

Paul y Barry estaban saliendo de una cafeteria realmente barata (y mala, debo agregar) debido a que no tenian dinero para más, Paul dejó la billetera en su mochila la cual Barry dejó tirada en algun lugar de su desordenadisima casa y sin mencionar que en ese desorden también se habia perdido la de Barry.

Los pokemons del mas bajo estaban dormidos en casa de Barry, debido a que fue otra "precaución" para que no se escapara. Gruñó un poco con la condición, pero al final aceptó. Era su culpa por ser tan idiota y haber ofrecido algo que sabia que se arrepentiria.

O bueno, no tanto, almenos pudo divertirse viendo a Barry impacientado, peleandose con los de la cafeteria por lentos y por supuesto haciendo el ridiculo con lo de las "multas". Lo vergonzoso fue que los tomaran (ya) por novios.

Al final, estaban caminando de regreso a casa de Barry. Paul no tenia muchas ganas de regresar ahí, pero necesitaba sus pokemón si también queria irse él. Solo pudo asentir y seguir a Barry.

—Oye...Paul— Cuando ya estuvieron enfrente de la puerta, el rubió lo llamó. El mencionado solo alzó una ceja, y preguntó con mal tono que demonios queria. —Perdón..por casi violarte, y eso.—

Paul suspiró, entre irritado, cabreado y resignado por la idiota manera de disculparse. —...Bién.—

—...¿Volveremos...a...salir?— La esperanza en los ojos del mas alto era notable, esperanza de no tener que volver a comportarse como un lunatico para poder tenerle cerca suyo, esperanza de que él lo aceptara y amara como el mismo lo hacia.

Paul no lo supo o no quizo admitirlo, pero lo queria.

—...Sí, Barry.—

Sonriendo infantilmente, lo abrazó emocionado, sintiendose la persona mas jodidamente feliz del universo normal e inverso.

—Gracias.—

Paul sentia su cara arder, con todos los colores subiendosele de manera ridicula. Así que sin demora, solo apartó a Barry de un golpe en el hombro.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo...—


End file.
